Life's Little Cliff
by Edgechick816
Summary: Lilian and Dave take care of each other after she gets hurt. SequelCompanion piece to 'Secret Keeper' and 'Past the Cliches'


Title: Life's Little Cliff

Series: Just Human

Author: Rachel

Email: 

Category: WWE

Pairing; Batista/Lilian

Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves

Distribution: Ask please

Rating: PG13

Spoilers: After SummerSlam 04

Notes: Sequel/Companion piece to 'Secret Keeper' and 'Past the Cliches' blame my Batista muse for this one. 

Summary: Lilian and Dave take care of each other after she gets hurt

Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)

Lilian leaned against the headboard of the bed. Her leg stretched out in front of her, a dull throb of pain where her knee had made contact with the floor earlier that night. Some of the swelling had gone down though there was a purple bruise in its wake. She told him she didn't need anything for it, but he insisted. She couldn't tell if it was guilt or protectiveness that made him so persistent, either way he won out in the end. She hissed as the cold made contact with her skin.

"Sorry baby," he mumbled. He wrapped a towel around her knee, securing the ice in place and adding a slight amount of pressure.

"It's okay," she said, smiling softly. His head was down, seemingly intent on studying the towel around her leg. Her smile faltered when he didn't answer. "Dave?" His fingers brushed over her knee before he looked up at her. His eyes big and sad like a guilty puppy. Her heart broke at the sight of him. Gently, she grabbed his arm, pulling him up the bed to sit along side her. "This," she gestured to her towel wrapped knee, "is not your fault. In fact, it's probably mine; I should have moved when I saw Hunter coming."

"I should have protected you. I should've made sure you were safe." he whispered dropping his gaze back to her knee.

"Look at me." Her voice was soft and firm. He kept his eyes trained on her leg, refusing to meet her eyes. She raised her hand to his cheek, cradling his face in her palm and forcing him to look at her. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault." she told him sternly. "I was at ringside. I know the risks of being there. Injuries happen, and this isn't even a big deal." She let her fingers brush over his cheekbone. "I'm fine, I promise."

Pulling away from her, he sighed and stood up. He walked over to face the window. "You can't keep doing this."

Her brow furrowed. "Keep doing what?"

"Comforting me!" he snapped, turning to face her again. Her eyes went wide but she said nothing; he needed to say what was on his mind. "Making me feel better about all the shit I do! I've done so many bad things to so many people who didn't deserve it. I'm the monster behind the most powerful faction in wrestling and I hate it. And you got hurt tonight because I'm too much of a coward to quit."

"Dave, it's not that bad."

"But it could have been." he whispered gravely. "You've seen what he can do. What he did to Lita, to his own wife..." He sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed, still not touching her. "You're the one thing in my life I've managed not to fuck up. Seeing Hunter get that close to you... I guess it just made me realize what would happen if he ever found out about us."

"He's not going to find out." she said without a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Lilian—"

"No," she interrupted him, "I listened to you and now it's my turn to talk." He nodded in acquiescence. "Hunter will not find out about us. And if he does, he won't be in a position to do anything about it." She shifted trying to touch him, hoping the contact would help relax him, and her for that matter. The ice pack on her knee was making it difficult to move. Finally, she sighed and gave up.

"Could you come up here so I can touch you?" Her request was gentle to his ears.

"Maybe I don't wanna be touched." He said quietly, his eyes cast to the ground.

His words stung, but only for a moment, before she saw all the pain that went along with them. His pain. It wasn't that he didn't want to be touched, he thought he shouldn't be. Because once again, he was unworthy of the solace she provided.

"Maybe I do." He was surprised when he looked up and saw the open emotion in her eyes. "Don't you know I get as much comfort from you as you get from me? I'm not always the strong one."

He shook his head as he moved up the side of the bed and pulled her into his arms. "You're always the strong one. I have a physical strength, but it's nothing compared to you."

"You have strength. Look at you. Look at everything you're going through to protect me, a girl you're not even sure you love. That's amazing."

He looked down at her, a question in his eyes. She read his mind immediately. "You just never said..." She traced a finger over the worry lines on his forehead. For someone so big, he seems so... fragile. "I'm not pushing. I love you, I'm not going anywhere."

He bent his head down, nuzzling his nose in her hair. She smelled like flowers, rain and home. The one place he could relax, where he wouldn't be judged, where he could just be. She'd given him everything she had; now she needed something from him. Something he already had to give.

"It's not an easy thing for me to say..."

"I know," she breathed, making invisible patterns on his chest. "I... when you're ready, just let me hear it, okay?"

He took a calming breath; he could do this for her.

"I love you."

Surprised, she looked up to find truth and sincerity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I never said it before... I've known for a while." He dipped down, brushing the barest of kisses across her lips.

Her heart filled at his admission. She entwined her arms around his neck, pulling him down, shifting on the bed so they could lay flat. He kissed her with abandon, feeling a weight lifted off him. He loved her, and she loved him. He broke away from her lips, starting a trail of tiny kiss down her jaw line.

"Honey?" she half moaned, half pleaded.

"Hmm?" he muttered, not wanting to be distracted from his task.

"Could you take the ice pack off my knee?" He looked sheepish for a moment, then removed the ice pack and towel with one hand, tossing both onto the floor.

"That's going to leave a cold spot."

"Don't care," he whispered, settling his lips on hers once more. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" She could tell he meant more than making love.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."

She smiled, "That's all I need to know." 


End file.
